


世界已然坠入爱河

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光公向，5.0剧情后两人相互坦白心迹。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	世界已然坠入爱河

“让我们再次为胜利干杯——！”  
那是一切尘埃落定的晚宴。原本从黑风海回来的那日也有庆祝，无奈几员大将，尤其是城主水晶公伤得不轻，大家也只能含蓄的推杯换盏，玩闹片刻便散去。彷徨阶梯庭的店主实在是不忍心看着自己准备好的啤酒麦酒就这么白白浪费，于是拖拽着水晶都其他几位饮酒积极分子，鼓捣鼓捣又弄出了个欢迎晚宴——还没让水晶公本人知道，美其名曰给公一个惊喜。拂晓众人自然是清楚的不行，但看在水晶公与于里昂热对众人隐瞒了这么久的份上，也故意没和他提。“我倒是很想看看他知道之后耳朵尖立起来的样子。”阿莉塞摩拳擦掌显得踌躇满志，“于里昂热也就算了，把我们弄过来这么久还瞒的这么死，看一下耳朵不过分吧！”  
这种无伤大雅的玩笑自然是引不起什么反对，众人纷纷迎合着，唯独雅·修特拉撑着头一脸的想说不说，自然引起了大家的注意。魔女玛托雅作风稳健，她摇了摇头，指指站在观星室门口发呆的光之战士。  
“想要捉弄那位长者，”努努嘴，“我们的大英雄同意吗？”

于是在这句话的指引下，水晶公就这么无知无觉的过到了晚宴的当日。他如往常一般在塔中处理了一整天的事务，晚上想出去散散步时，便被格林纳德和布拉基他们簇拥着，向水晶都中最大的宴会厅走去。  
在规划这座城市的时候，坦白说，宴会厅压根没有被纳入考虑范围内。从古·拉哈·提亚来到第一世界的那天起，胜利的晚宴与活着的自己压根不会同时存在这件事，他过于明晰。除了必要的接待，他几乎不曾踏进过这间由水晶都居民自发建设的华美厅堂——如果有一天能取回黑夜，那必定要在这里庆祝啊，最早的一批人这样说着，一砖一瓦，每一片绚丽的琉璃，都倾注了人们美好的愿望，那愿望也是水晶公前进的动力，推搡着他在末日中开辟天地。  
还没等推开门便听到了热情洋溢的曲子，这让水晶公想起了自己曾赠予他人的鲁特琴——幸福与艺术终究还是以胜利的方式降临在这片土地，他却还在想着些不相干的事。如果是曾经的自己，那个会吟诵诗歌的自己，大概早就融入进了人群中，是中心，是焦点，就像……那个人一样。

光之战士的周围全是人。男人女人，老人小孩，每个人都想围绕在他身边。他是真正的光，无数飞蛾藉由着所谓的趋光性将他团团围住，被吸引，想要触碰。水晶公甚至能看到许多不属于水晶都的陌生人，他们有的穿着华丽，有的又颇具原始风味——这是诺弗兰特的盛宴，是属于第一世界所有人的盛宴。  
那些人的眼睛里都闪耀着光芒，或许没有亲眼见证英雄的传奇，但他的故事早已传播到这大地的每一处。他是驱散了无尽光明又取回了黑暗的伟大英雄，甚至将足以毁灭一切的灾难消弭于无形。干涸末世之中，力量便是最好的春药，人们将对天灾的无力与绝望转化移情，统统投射到了这位英雄的身上：如果与他在一起就不会有事了，如果与他在一起就都可以解决，如果与他在一起就不会死了……极其简单而朴实的愿望，也正因为其直接，欲望也更为强烈。他已经看到不下十名年纪不等的少男少女有意无意的在光之战士身上磨蹭，或是碰到对方微妙的部位。毕竟今天的英雄并没有穿着那身黑色铠甲，而仅仅只是套着便装，领口宽松的短袖让他线条清晰的锁骨显露无疑，亚麻材质的布料似乎让他有些无所适从，时不时会拉扯一下，却也在细微动作中展示着线条利落的臂膀，锻炼良好的身材。  
又是一个漂亮的猫秘族男孩，他端着酒杯，脸颊在酒精的作用下显露出几分娇艳，小步子踩着，晕头转向，不偏不倚撞向了光之战士怀抱的方向，周围人便发出“呿”的嗤笑声，但也无人阻止。浅金色的酒液透出暧昧的光晕，男孩微微抬起头刚想对着下意识接住他的光之战士说些什么不得了的胡话时便被顺势放在了一旁，酒杯也被抽走。男人脸色未变，平静无波，确确实实只将其看做了一位普通的醉酒者。  
成熟太多了啊。  
水晶公的位置离光之战士有些远，但得益于猫秘族的良好视力，他可以毫不费劲的看清对方脸上的神情。公还记得当初被驻地的人们调侃时慌慌张张的光，握住自己的手，脸憋得通红，半天也只能蹦出一句话。  
“……真好啊。”  
那些孩子，以年龄来说，的的确确是水晶公的后辈，甚至是孙辈，他们过早被教育了末世的生存法则，需要依靠着强大的人活下去。这没有什么不对，甚至是说得上是聪明的选择，但水晶公不愿意去想自己心底里那股说不清道不明的滋味究竟是什么。再怎么坚定，再怎么心如止水，那在百年间几近死去的灵魂在遇到光之战士之时的的确确是活了过来。他是古·拉哈·提亚，曾是萨雷安的贤人，也曾只是个24岁的青年——哪怕自己轻率的许下了诺言，傲慢的放弃了身为人类的资格，可心底里究竟是有几分酸涩。这份自私被好好地藏在了心底最隐秘的地方，以时间封存，最终凝为无法复原的结晶。  
那该是多么冰凉的东西！合该与这水晶塔结合的身体被永世封存。但他却偏偏活了下来，在本不应有水晶公的未来里占据了一席之地，于是水晶便成了水的结晶，悄无声息地融化，在莹蓝色的手心中，化作一抔清泉，澄澈碧蓝，轻轻柔柔，又如同那双无数次出现在梦中的双眼，在水晶公的心尖上荡漾。  
究其已逾越百年的岁月，他始终活在追逐之中。他向前奔跑着，去靠近，去抓住英雄的光芒，但真当这光芒落入手心时却又显得不知所措。这团团光芒在手心摇晃，翻滚，将古·拉哈·提亚那颗水晶心脏烧灼，重新露出鲜红的色泽——是的，24岁的古·拉哈·提亚还没有死，他会疲惫，他会厌倦，他也会想要靠着英雄的肩膀上，稍稍睡上片刻。  
这太自私了。

猫秘族的男孩被放在了一边，却又凑上来一个身材姣好的尘族女孩。她约莫十六岁出头，清凌凌，活泼泼，站在人群中宛如高处的公主。那管娇甜的声音即使隔着好几米也能清楚听到，水晶公微微侧过了头，不想去看光之战士现在的表情。  
“英雄啊~”她偏着头，天真的模样像极了曾经的猫魅族男孩，“拒绝了这么多人，那您到底是喜欢什么样的呢？”女孩甚至挺了挺自己较同龄人饱满异常的胸脯，惹得一旁的维斯族女性露出不屑的神情。  
啊，问到这个问题了。  
手指拢在玻璃杯单薄的杯壁上，稍稍有些发抖。周围的人们也注意到这一点，慌忙询问水晶公是否是伤病未愈，需要提早回去休息。他摇摇头，但任谁都能看到那柔软的嘴唇上留下了浅浅的血印。  
我觉得我可以帮他回答了。水晶公深吸一口气，脑中竟蹦出了什么完全不相关的自信。这个我太清楚，之前在驻地里也讨论过……他抖抖肩膀，下巴十分反常地抬高起来，嘴唇抿成一条直线，让这张本因岁月而蒙尘的脸又透露出些许稚嫩的意味。  
“喂！英雄阁下别走啊！”  
有什么靠近过来了。

被拉扯到宴会现场的时候，光之战士正把袋子中最后一张粗皮取了出来，整齐码放在悬挂公馆一角。即使世界已被拯救，英雄的脚步也不会为此有分毫的停滞。他还是那样的好心肠，各类委托来者不拒，明明早已不再是为了金钱和名声而汲汲的冒险者，他却依然会为了新生孩子的命名而四处奔波。  
“大英雄也该休息一下了吧。”说出这话的是倚靠着门框的桑克瑞德，难得琳和几个女性一同出去，他也松了口气，转而关心起这位压根没有停歇过的冒险者来。在他的印象里，光的放松似乎也只在那个回到水晶都的夜晚出现了一刹那，第二天他便又踏上了回到原初世界的道路，无穷无尽的冒险还在等着他，这使得已经默认自己是父亲角色的桑克瑞德稍稍有了些感慨。  
抬起头，停下整理粗皮的手，略长的刘海遮不住那双澄澈蓝眼，光之战士显然还没有从劳作中回过神来，疑惑地“嗯”了一声。  
“为了庆祝你和水晶公的，之前那次你们俩不是都伤的挺重吗，现在好点了，大家也想再开心开心。”  
见对方露出恍然大悟的神情，桑克瑞德叹了口气。干脆伸手一把搭上了他的肩膀，将人向悬挂公馆外拉扯过去。真要说起来，若是想要邀请参加什么宴会，比起本人去喊，不如发个委托信息，那这位大英雄必定准时到场毫不拖延。  
该说是太无我还是太自我了呢……  
于是仅仅只穿着单薄的短袖，光之战士便来到了水晶都最为华美的厅堂之中，看着大厅中穿着正式的人们，不好意思地扯了扯衣角。完成任务的桑克瑞德立马消失的无影无踪，只留下光之战士被一群一群的人们包围了起来，里三层外三层。  
虽然不是没有考虑到这个情况……好吧，也许真的没有考虑到，光只能保持着被簇拥着的姿势，缓缓移动到桌前。稍稍伸手便有殷勤的男人递来酒杯，斟上上好的麦酒。他的一举一动被众人注视，他们的眼中无不闪烁着憧憬与倾慕，而面对这样的神情，光也只能在心底叹口气，面上丝毫不显。  
拯救一词对于光之战士来说已是家常便饭——虽然这么说起来实在是过于轻浮，但无论是流传下来的回忆录亦或是口口相传的故事，他的确作为拯救者活跃于那个本该毁灭的世界。也许有部分牺牲，但大体上依然是胜利。可故事往往会将英雄神化，出生入死成了轻描淡写，胜利荣光掩盖了累累伤痕，于是阅读着故事的人们也不由自主地放大了期待：如果有英雄就好了，是他的话一定没有问题的，只要和英雄在一起就不会死了……他甚至可以从身边人的眼中读出这样的信息。哪怕是包含着隐秘情欲的小动作，也无不传递着求生的渴望。  
光早已不再是会为了一两句调侃而不好意思的年轻人，面对如斯场景也学会了不着痕迹地拒绝。看着猫魅族男孩失望的模样，他只是扫了一眼，将其手中的玻璃杯抽出放在了一旁。旁人的推挤越来越过分，甚至连光本人都有几分摇晃，而就在这推搡之间，他无意间扫到了不远处的水晶公。  
与自己周围的莺莺燕燕相比，水晶公的身旁明显就正常了许多，水晶都的人们显然也更愿意凑在这位亲切的城主身边，感谢他百年以来为这个世界作出的努力。他依然穿着那件风格复古的法袍，笑容温和，被光之战士识破了身份的他早已不再执着于兜帽，大大方方地将那对猫秘族的耳朵露了出来，便又让他在稳重之于多了几分可爱。  
光其实听不清那边在说些什么，一是距离太远，二是自己周围也实在是太吵，他只能在余光中依稀辨认出水晶公似乎向自己的方向上看了几眼，但那目光扫的太快，他无法辨明。

说到水晶公，光之战士又在心底里深吸一口气。  
其实在被召唤至第一世界不久，他便很清楚这位作派神秘的水晶公的身份。光是那座过于醒目的水晶塔便几乎锁定了目标——他可不认为拉姆布鲁斯会缩成这个小个子。哪怕声音有些微不同，那依然是曾一度叩响心门，并回荡于自己心底的声音。  
古·拉哈·提亚。  
他本该是他的。

漂亮的尘族少女凑了过来，尽管看上去仿佛一位骄傲的公主，光却依然能从她的眼中读出还未完全褪去的恐惧与不安，这与每一位围绕在他身边的人并无不同。少女捏着嗓子，扭着腰肢，问起他喜欢的类型，可她是真的想知道吗？  
恍然间，他突然回忆起什么不太相关的事，也曾有人在其他场合问过类似的问题，而彼时光之战士还只是略有名声的冒险者，在脂粉与香水混合之间，灯火摇曳，是谁在说着什么喜欢与否。接着便是红发的猫魅族女人靠了过来……不对，这个不对，不应该是女人，他身边坐着的应该是位穿着红色马甲，赤色短发，异色瞳孔的猫魅族男孩。他略微嘟起的嘴唇，嘴里喃喃着什么话，木柴燃烧的噼啪声将他的声音隐去，只能借着口型猜测。也许是在对他说的那些平平无奇的冒险故事抱怨吧，毕竟同样的故事他能说上三遍，对方大概早就听厌了。  
可那时候我真的只有这些故事。光仿佛听到自己的心底有谁在说着，那声音很熟悉，又有几分稚气，棕色短发的青年撇撇嘴，将战斧放在了身后。但如果现在他问起来的话，我有很多故事可以说了。不是那种小故事，是更波澜壮阔的。被某个人召唤，被某个人拯救，而那个拯救了我的人，还借此拯救了一个世界。  
他突然明白了什么。

“古·拉哈·提亚。”  
他眼睁睁看着光之战士宛如分开海洋的圣者，不紧不慢地踱步到自己身前。大概是醉酒了吧？水晶公想着，因为那双蓝眼睛竟显得有些湿润，在灯火下宛如通透的水晶，甚至与自己身上结晶化的部分有几分相像，但在这个想法刚冒出点苗头时又被很快掐掉，他不愿意将英雄的双眼与水晶塔的产物相提并论，一个是希望，而另一个，或许只是一个人一厢情愿的代价。  
见对方愣在原地，甚至没有对称呼提出任何异议，光之战士露出了若有所思的神情。他轻声咳嗽一下，清了清嗓子，在逐渐安静下来的宴会厅里，清晰地说着。  
“拉哈。”  
这是从未叫出过口的名字，哪怕是在那短暂的，并肩而行的日子中，他也只是称呼过对方为“古·拉哈·提亚”，可他觉得到时候了，是时候该这样称呼这个名字，如果是亚马乌罗提的那一声早上好是英雄与另一位英雄之间相隔时间之河的相互确认，而此时此刻却变成了光之战士与水晶公——或者应该说是那个蓝色眼睛的人族男人与红色头发的猫魅族青年，跨越百年的坦诚以对。  
男人的脸上浮现出水晶公，古·拉哈·提亚极为熟悉的神情，他似乎想要去抚摸身后的战斧，却发现背后空无一物。于是行动代替了踟蹰，他抢先跨出了那一步，将那双温度不一的双手握在了满是伤痕的掌中。  
“你、你别听他们瞎说。”蓝色眼睛的人族男人露出少见的窘迫神色，面颊也一反常态地泛起了红。  
“……瞎说？”  
“就是刚才说的……那个什么，好日子之类的。”  
古·拉哈·提亚的表情依然是僵硬的，仿佛时间被静止，被束缚在对方手中的他唯一能做的，只有机械一般回答着脑中重放过千百遍的回答。  
“啊……哦！你说这个啊！”柔软的猫耳比他的神情更能表现出本人的实际心情，原本直立起来的模样瞬间消失，两耳展开又塌下，像只淋了雨的小动物。不再刻意遮掩的尾巴也蔫蔫地垂下，但手上的温度无时不刻的在提醒着他，已经不再是百年前圣寇伊纳克财团的驻地，地上也并非冰冷坚硬的水晶。回转重复千万次的梦境里，他应该这样……？  
挣不开对方的手，水晶公只能保持着被抓住的样子，仰起头，鼓着脸颊，血红色的双瞳里盛满了隐瞒许久的情热——那是二十四岁的古·拉哈·提亚，年轻，浑身上下都是冲劲儿，都是激情，会为了喜欢的男人而方寸大乱，甚至大胆地踮起脚，将脸颊凑到了光的面前。  
光以为他会说什么，甚至做好了自己的黑历史被爆出的心理准备，反正自己也在众人面前念出了水晶公的真名，只当是一报还一报，可凑近的脸颊上表情变幻着，开始是生气，是愤怒，眉毛拧起；随后怅然若失，敛着眼，不敢看他。他嗫嚅着，似乎想要说什么，最终却变为了泫然欲泣的模样。古·拉哈·提亚甚至用力挣开了光的手，又反手将其握住，攥紧的力道甚至会让身经百战的光之战士感到生疼。结晶的手是那样的冰冷，可肉身的那一边却又火热至极，双唇抖动着，属于青年的声音在萌芽，他本想要抓住对方毛茸茸的衣领去质问，却醒悟过来那里只有单薄的布料，他笑着果然是梦啊，却又被光抓住了手，放在了对方的脸上。

“不……”  
光之战士突然开了口，他的声音是静静流淌的星河，缓慢而显现出永恒的质感：  
“远方的英雄啊，我在这里等了你很长很长时间。”  
“……欸？”  
那双举起过大剑，劈开了黑夜的手，盖住了水晶公的。他的眼是明亮的星，在诺弗兰特希冀的百年的黑夜中熠熠生辉，任谁也无法忽略这样的光芒。  
“我是想救一个人。”  
他低下头，顺着猫魅族男孩的方向，凑上了自己的脸，伤痕与胡茬在古·拉哈·提亚光洁的脸上轻蹭，最终将目光落在了男孩微张的唇上。  
“为了能让那个人得到未来，我不在乎为此拯救一个世界。”

古·拉哈·提亚仰着头，甚至觉得自己覆盖着水晶的脖子都有些酸痛。漫长的时间足以让他确认很多事，唯一无法断言的，竟只是一句小小的告白。  
他看着光之战士缓缓接近的脸，逐渐贴上的干燥的唇，被对方把握着的双手无处可逃，曾经仗着结局而随口说出的话化作河流，萦绕在心中，逐渐泛起柔和的甜香，在那张与青年时无异的脸颊上蒸腾出嫣红的色泽，最终又汇入海中，沿着眼角流下，顺着面颊下滑，滚落在光之战士的手心，如同灼烧一般，让他也微微颤抖了起来。  
那横亘百年的河流终于寻得了入海的尽头，奔腾着涌去，再无寒冷，再无孤寂，他们终将握紧对方的手，并着肩，站在同样的山巅，看着相同的风景，一同迈向温柔的未来。

年轻的古·拉哈·提亚睁开了眼。  
年轻的光之战士闭上了眼。

Fin.


End file.
